After The Storm
by Pixie Lala XOXO
Summary: Set one year after Nevermore. Dylan, Max, Fang, and Angel have settled into the island. After a surprising event at dinner, Dylan is consumed with grief. Will he try to kill Fang again? Could Max be pregnant? Will they be able to find the rest of the flock? Read to find out! James Patterson owns MR not me! But the plot in this story belongs to me!
1. Chapter 1

"Max!" I whipped my head around and saw Fang flying towards the branch I was perched on.

I raised one of my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"Dinner's ready." he smiled and pecked my lips softly. "We've been calling you for the past ten minutes."

Taking his hand, I let Fang guide me to the huge treehouse that Dylan, Angel, Fang, and I shared. We had managed to salvage enough building materials to create an oversized and sloppily built treehouse that spanned across four different trees. Dylan and Angel each had their own room. Fang and I shared one.

Things between Fang and I had gotten more... intimate since the storm. And for all you sickos out there, I'm not telling anyone about the more private things between Fang and I. Though, let's just say that sharing a room didn't help us take things slow._  
_

"Max!" a small voice snapped me out of my reverie.

As Fang and I landed on the balcony of the house, Angel ran up to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist.

Dylan said nothing to us as we all sat down to eat.

"What on earth is this?" Fang exclaimed, examining the food in front of him.

We had managed to find quite a bit of food that had been stocked in the treehouses. That said, not a lot of it was particular good food. The majority of it was canned and freeze-dried. Of course, it was better than fried desert rat. Tonight we seemed to be eating some form of canned beans on freeze-dried bread.

Dylan leveled his gaze at Fang. "It's dinner." he said. "And you're going to eat it."

I could tell Fang was holding back a glare as he silently began eating.

After dinner we started clearing away the plates. Angel stood up on her chair and told everyone that she had an announcement.

"I flew to the other side of the island today." she was already beaming proudly. "I found a whole bunch of fruit trees. All different kinds; mangoes, bananas, and coconuts!"

"Really?" Fang seemed more excited about the existence of real food than I was. "Did you bring any back?"

Angel nodded, her golden curls bouncing. "I put it in my room. I can go get some!" She leaped off the chair and flew towards her bedroom down the hall.

"Wait, Angel," Fang took my hand. "I have an announcement too."

"What are you-" I started but the look in Fang's made me stop.

He smiled, a shy and lopsided grin, and got down on one knee. It took me a moment to realise what he was about to do but when I did, my head started spinning.

"We've known each other for, gosh, it seems like a million years now." he put both my hands in his. "All this time, I have felt nothing but unconditional love for you. There's no simple way to put this but," he shook his head, letting bits of his obsidian hair fall over his eyes. "Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

At first, I couldn't do anything but nod. I was speechless. Then the tears came, happy tears, and I leaped into his arms shouting: "Yes!"

Angel clapped and hugged us both.

In all the excitement I didn't notice the scowl on Dylan's face as he grimly congratulated us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry about my spelling/grammatical errors in the last chapter. I was rushing and skipped over them when I was editing. Okay, back to the story:

.oO0Oo.

As it turns out, Angel was right about the fruit trees on the far side of the island. She had a whole pile of mangoes stowed under her bed.

Fang and I were the last ones to go to bed.

"Did Dylan seem a bit off to you after dinner?" I asked Fang, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. The closets in the treehouses had been stocked with clothes that were relatively our size. Strangely, they were some of the few items that hadn't been completely destroyed in the storm.

"Gee, I have no idea!" Fang was uncharacteristically talkative tonight and wasn't holding back on the sarcasm. "It's not like anything happened that might have torn his heart apart."

I glared at him and pulled on a random tank top.

"Oh, come on." Fang crawled onto our bed and patted the spot next to him. "This is Dylan we're talking about. He'll bounce back."

Running a hand through my matted hair, I slid into bed beside Fang. He gently nuzzled my neck and rubbed the spot between my wings.

"Just go to sleep." he murmured. "Everything will be okay in the morning."

"I hope so." I muttered. Yawning, I buried my face in Fangs chest and fell asleep.

.oO0Oo.

Fang was a liar. Everything WASN'T okay in the morning.

The moment that I woke up, I knew that something was wrong. A sudden wave of nausea sent me sprinting for the toilet to hurl up my dinner (despite all odds, the toilet from Angel's treehouse still worked). Fang woke up moments later and found me leaning against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily.

"I blame Angel and her mystery fruit." I spat out. "It was probably poisoned."

Fang laughed and snaked his arm around my waist. "Don't worry," he said. "It's probably just a fluke."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and we walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

Once we finished breakfast, Angel showed us where she found the fruit.

Dylan let out a low whistle and looked down at the sight below.

We were flying over a large patch of thickly packed trees full of colorful fruits. It was like a painting; bright, tropical colors mixed together to form a gorgeous landscape beneath us.

Angel angled tucked in her wings and let herself fall a few dozen feet before swooping up again, giggling like a madwoman.

I couldn't help but wonder why we hadn't found this before. Surely, Dr.M would have shown us this. I felt a pang in my chest.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked quietly, swooping up beside me.

Despite myself, I actually laughed. It was still weird, not having to wonder if a threat was near, not having to consider the possibility of a trap.

Fang looked at me as if I were crazy.

I quickly stifled my laughter and replied "Just thinking about my mom and the other. In the tunnels."

Fang nodded and jerked his head towards the patch of trees that Dylan and Angel were flying towards. We followed them down into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

We touched down in a clearing that was surrounded by thick growing banana trees.

"This place is amazing!" I said, glancing at Angel who was smiling brightly.

The next hour was spent picking as much fruit off of the trees as possible. We were sacked out on the ground, eating our prizes when Dylan bolted to his feet.

"What's that?" he pointed in the general direction of some dense forest, just in front of the foothills.

At first I thought that all the excitement over Angel's discovery had gone to Dylan's head. Then I remembered that he could see better than any of us.

"What do you mean?" Angel knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I saw something... metallic on the hill." Dylan was slowly approaching the trees.

I got up too and made my way towards what Dylan was pointing at. After brushing away a few branches, I was able to see what Dylan had seen. Angel gasped.

A large and metal door was set deep into the hillside. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it had a flimsy looking lock on it.

I had barely a moment to move out of the way when I saw Dylan running towards the door with a basketball-sized rock in his hand.

The rock hit the lock with a sickening crunch and shattered, along with the lock.

Fang got up off of the ground and came to crouch in front of the door. The hill was on an angle so the doors opened like a hatch. Fang swung one of the doors open, looked at Dylan, and calmly gestured down into the tunnel.

"Ladies first." Fang said, motioning for Dylan to go in front of him.

I almost laughed out loud at the face that Dylan made. He glared at Fang but sauntered into the tunnel anyways.

I held Angel's hand as we followed Dylan and Fang through the tunnel. No one had to say anything; we all knew the question that was on everyone's minds.

Before rebuilding, we had spent days on end looking for an entrance to the tunnel network that Dr.M had told us about. With no luck, we had begrudgingly settled into our treehouse. The only question now was: Could this be the tunnel network we had been looking for?

.oO0Oo.

Our search lasted roughly two more hours. After walking for what seemed like forever, we finally came to a fork in the path.

"We'll split up." suggested Dylan. "I'll go with Max and Fang can go with Angel."

Fang shot Dylan a look that could kill a puppy but he took Angel's hand and steered her down the path to the left.

Dylan and I were left in an awkward silence as we chose the path to the right and continued on our way.

.oO0Oo

Fang and Angel had been walking for only ten minutes when they heard footsteps on the path up ahead. Immediately suspecting danger, Fang gently took Angel by the shoulders and ducked behind a boulder.

The footsteps ahead grew louder and Fang could her whistling. He was about to spring into action; surprising the attacker, when suddenly Angel cried out.

"GAZZY!" she shouted.

.oO0Oo.

"Ugh." I groaned. "We've been walking forever and still nothing!"

Dylan chuckled lightly and pointed up ahead. "Don't worry, I can see a light up there."

I didn't believe him. It was bad enough that I was stuck wandering through a damp tunnel with him. He didn't have to make it worse.

Suddenly, I could hear laugher and chattering from the tunnel up ahead and I could see a bright light. So maybe this time, Dylan was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported my story! Thank you to anyone who followed the story! It means a lot! :) Thanks to everyone who commented too!

How long do you think this story should be? Are the chapters long enough?

.oO0Oo.

"GAZZY!" Angel shouted.

For a moment, The Gasman's face was a mask of pure shock. Then slowly, a huge grin spread over his face and he wrapped Angel in a huge hug.

"We thought you guys were dead!" exclaimed Gazzy. "I mean, you're strong and all but that was a big storm!"

Fang couldn't help but smile. Gazzy had grown a lot in the past year but he was still the same happy kid he had always been. Fang hugged The Gasman too and said: "Are the others here too?"

"Well, duh!" Gazzy replied. "C'mon! I can't wait to tell everyone about this!"

Angel clung to her brother's hand as Gazzy led them down the tunnel.

.oO0Oo.

"Hurry up Dylan! I think they're here!" I was practically sprinting through the tunnel, dragging Dylan along with me.

The tunnel began to widen and slope upwards. I could almost see the furniture of the room on the slope.

When we reached the top of the slope, I probably would have peed myself if I had had anything to drink for breakfast (I hadn't felt up to eating after my episode this morning).

The tunnel opened up dining huge room that had long, oak tables. Sitting at those tables were a wide assortment of the hybrids we had met just over a year ago. In the midst of it all, I could make out Iggy, his arm around Ella, saying something that made the people around him laugh.

"Max!" someone called out to me from the other side of the room. Slowly, I turned around to see my mom running towards me, her arms wide open.

"Mom." I whispered. And then I was running too.

Mom caught me in a warm and welcoming embrace. She squeezed me tight against her chest and stroked my hair. Soon, everyone had noticed the commotion and people were starting to stand around us. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on the voices that I heard.

"Is that Max?" Nudge.

"Ella? What's going on? Is Max here?" Iggy.

"She is. Max is back." Ella.

"Is Angel with you? Oh gosh, please say yes." Total.

When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone standing there, just staring at me. Suddenly, Nudge rushed towards me, a huge smile on her face.

"Group hug!" she was practically shouting in my ear. Still, all of us smushed together in an awkward yet oddly comforting group hug.

.oO0Oo.

Angel was sure that in this moment, clinging to her brother's hand as he led the through the tunnels, was the happiest moment of her time on the island.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a huge, brightly lit room that was full of people. A large crowd had gathered in the middle of the room and in the center sat Max. She had an arm around Nudge and was talking to everyone in the crowd.

Gazzy broke into a dead sprint, releasing Angel and bumping his way through the throng of people. He tackled Max with a hug, almost sending the two crashing to the floor.

.oO0Oo.

I barely had time to register what was happening. Gazzy, a streak of blond hair and camo pants, wrapped his skinny arms around my neck as he collided with me. I couldn't help but laugh and ruffle his hair.

We spent the next while sharing stories about our time apart. So many things had changed. Iggy and Ella were together, Gazzy was now almost as tall as Dr.M, and Nudge didn't seem so self-conscious anymore.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Dr.M called from the kitchen. The scent of food from the kitchen wafted into the room.

It was odd, the scent of food should have made me happy but instead, it sent a dizzying wave of nausea through my whole body. I put my hand to my head and stood up, trying to decipher where the bathroom might be. Bracing myself against a nearby table, I barely had time to do anything before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

.oO0Oo.

Fang could see the pale and frightened look on Max's face the moment she got out of her chair. He took a step forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Iggy said, hearing the gasps from various people in the room. "What the heck just happened?"

Ella leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "is she okay?"

Dr. Martinez must have heard the gasps from the room because Fang could see her wading her way through the crowd towards him and Max.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for Fang to follow her.

Fang scooped Max up into his arms and followed Dr. M out into the hall. She led him through a set of corridors and they came to a small room with a cot against one of the walls. Dr.M gestured for Fang to put Max down on the bed. He kneeled beside the cot and put Max's hand in his.

"Has this happened before?" asked Dr. M, checking Max's pulse and writing something down on a clipboard.

"No." Fang hesitated. "But she has been a bit sick. Since yesterday."

Max stirred and rolled onto her side.

"Max?" Fang asked, his eyes snapping back to Max for a moment.

"Woah!" Max said, bolting into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Dr. M's eyes were sympathetic for a moment. Then she said: "You passed out, sweetie. I just need to check and make sure everything's okay before you go join everyone in the dining hall again."

Max scoffed. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine. See?" She stood up. Max was wobbly for a few seconds but Fang held out a hand and she steadied herself. Smiling triumphantly, Max tried to assure her mom that she was fine.

"Max, it's not a good idea. Please sit back down so I can make sure you're okay." Dr. M sounded worried now.

"No," Max was shaking her head. "I'm fine." She took a few more steps. Suddenly, Max paled and doubled over, clutching her stomach. Dr. M jerked her head towards a trash bin at the end of the cot. Max barely had time to reach the bin before she vomited up the contents of her stomach.

Fang, who was holding Max's hair back, said: "Fine? I think not."

After that, Dr. M got to work. It had been five minutes and Dr.M was moving the stethoscope across Max's stomach. She asked Max to breathe in. Then out. Dr. M got really pale and went over the spot again. And again.

"Fang," Dr. M hesitated. "I think you should go wait in the hall for a moment. I need to talk to Max. Alone."

Fang got up slowly, squeezing Max's hand, and left the room,

.oO0Oo.

Max sat up and furrowed her eyebrows at her mom's expression. "Mom," she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Did you and Fang ever," she paused "use protection when you-"

"What?!" Max's voice rose. "We live on a freaking island! Of course not! We've been active for six months now and nothing's happened. You don't seriously think that I-"

Dr. M interrupted her. "Max, sweetie, this is serious. Please listen to me."

"I am listening!" Max was almost shouting now.

"No. No you're not. Max," she paused. "you're pregnant."

Well that was uncalled for.


	6. Chapter 6

My brain felt numb and I thought I would pass out all over again. I could barely find my voice. "I'm what?" I whispered.

My mom wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. "You're going to have a baby."

For a few moments I couldn't speak. It felt like there was suddenly a million questions all piled on my shoulders, waiting to be answered. Could I even take care of a baby? What would I even do with a baby? Would it have wings? And most importantly: What would Fang say?

"Would you like me to call Fang in so that you can tell him?" Mom asked quietly.

"I don't want to tell him." my voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Mom chuckled lightly. "Honey, you have to tell him eventually. You'll want to do it sooner rather than later; just to give him a bit more time."

"Stop!" I almost shouted. My hands were over my ears as I pushed away from her embrace. "Stop!" I got up and ran towards the door.

Mom was trying to say something to me. I pressed the palms of my hands harder against my ears as if not hearing it would make it all a lie. I ran out into the hall, pushing past Fang, and didn't stop until I found my way outside.

The fresh air felt good. I had never really gotten over my claustrophobia. In frustration I picked up a handful of pebbles and threw them at a tree, giving a loud shriek for good measure. Everything had gone from a happy reunion to a loud and confusing day in thirty seconds flat. I stopped my fuming for a moment and just stood there. Something was wrong.

Then it hit me. I was alone. No one hadfollowed me out of the cave and no one seemed to be calling for me. I realized it would be silly to go back inside so I leaped up, unfurled my wings, and headed home.

.oO0Oo.

I had flown back slowly, not wanting to waste any time. As soon as I got home I set to work. I packed a duffel bag full of clothing and a bit of food. I was about to leave through the back door (just to be safe) when I remembered that I had left my favorite hoodie in the living room.

The living room was at the very front of the makeshift house. I walked into the living room, hoping to be quick, but found a huge surprise instead.

Sitting on various pieces of scrap furniture were six scruffy looking bird kids and one very confused looking winged dog.


	7. Chapter 7

Max stopped dead in her tracks. It took all the willpower that Fang had not to run to her, to hug her and tell her that everything would be alright.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Max looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Dr. M didn't tell you guys anything, did she?" Max tossed the duffel bag she had been holding onto one of the beat up couches.

"No." Fang was trying to keep his cool despite the flood of questions going through his head. "But she did say that you had something to tell us."

Max wrung her hands nervously. "I-I do, actually. Can I talk to you privately, Fang?"

Fang followed Max to their room and closed the door after him. Max sat down on the bed and Fang leaned against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So?" Fang tried to hide his impatience. "Out with it, then."

"Fang please don't be mad. Please." Max pulled her knees to her chest and dropped her gaze to the floor. "You're going to be a dad." she muttered, almost to herself.

"What?" Fang could barely hear her so he went to sit down next to Max. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest,

"I'm pregnant, Fang." She looked up at him. "As in, I'm having a baby and you're the dad."

.oO0Oo.

"I wonder what's wrong with Max." Nudge said, a concerned look on her face."She seemed really sick."

The Flock was sitting on some of the chairs in the living room. Dylan was pale.

"It couldn't be anything that bad. I mean, she flew herself here." Gazzy said.

Angel had tears in her eyes. "It looked like she was going to leave us."

"Aw, come on guys, it's not going to be bad." Iggy seemed sure of himself. "It's probably just a flu."

"I hope so." Dylan muttered.

.oO0Oo.

"You're what?" Fang sounded incredulous.

"Pregnant. You're the dad." I dropped my gaze and hung my head. "I'm so, so sorry." I muttered.

Nothing happened for a long time. Then Fang's arms were around me, his lips brushing my ear as he whispered that everything would be alright.

"But Fang, we can't have a baby! We just can't! I don't know how to be a mom, I've never taken care of a baby, and what if something bad happens?" my voice rose and I buried my face in Fang's chest. Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long time. I burst into tears.

"Max, please." I could feel Fang's body shake against mine. Was he seriously laughing at a time like this? "You're the most motherly person I know. You practically raised the whole flock. If something goes wrong we can get through it."

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately and pressed himself against me. Somehow, we slid sideways and he was on top of me. His lips wandered across my jaw and halfway down my neck.

"We're having a baby." he grinned. I kissed him again. And then something completely unexpected happened.

I was to busy to notice that the door had opened and standing in the doorway, eyes wide and glaring at Fang, was Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

"You two are... Max is..." Dylan was stuttering, a horrified expression spread across his face. "Why are you..."

Fang and I sprung apart. My face turned red and I stood up. "Dylan it's not what you think."

"No, Max. It's exactly what he thinks." Fang was being rather talkative. "Max and I are engaged now and you should get used to seeing us like this."

"No, I'm fine with you two kissing and all but really Fang? Did you really have to get her pregnant?" there was a spark of something dangerous in Dylan's eyes.

"Yes." Fang was looking even angrier than Dylan now as he calmly approached him. "That's just how things ended up."

And then Dylan lunged at Fang just like the night more than a year ago when he had tried to kill Fang. But this time Fang was ready. He caught Dylan's fist in the air and twisted his arm around. Dylan cried out but kept going. His fist caught Fang in the stomach and Fang lurched forward, spitting blood.

"Max was supposed to be mine!" Dylan was practically screaming as he kicked Fang in the back of his knees and he fell.

"Stop! Both of you just stop!" at some point I had started crying and my voice came out as a rough, tear-choked sound. They ignored me.

"Had enough yet?" Dylan leaned over Fang and mocked him.

Then, fast as lightening, Fang grinned wickedly and bolted to his feet. He grabbed the collar of his shirt. He slammed Dylan against the wall once, twice, three times before Dylan fell in a pile at his feet. Fang sat on Dylan and raised his fist, getting ready to hit him one last time.

And that's when I took matters into my own hands. I pushed Fang off of Dylan and in two seconds flat I was straddling him, pinning his hands to the ground and glaring at him. I looked to my right and realized that Dylan was out cold.

"Max what on earth was that?" Fang sounded incredulous as realization dawned on him.

"I-I don't know..." I was stuttering and breathing heavily. "I really don't know." Then I glanced at Dylan's crumpled form to my right and at Fang's hurt expression and I broke down into tears again.

"Woah! Max, shh, you'll be alright." Fang ran his fingers through my hair as I folded forwards and sobbed into his chest.

We must have stayed like that for a while because soon, four bird-kids poked their heads around the corner.

"Okay," I heard Iggy say. "We need some answers."


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken a while to drag Dylan into the living room, lay him on the couch, and to get The Flock to settle down into various seats in the living room.

"So what's going on?" Gazzy seemed more curious than anyone else. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Dylan and I had an," Fang paused and looked over at Dylan, who was still out cold.

"Argument." I finished for him. "They had an argument."

"About what?" I could practically feel Angel trying to dig through the thoughts I was hiding.

Fang glanced at me, his eyes full of questions. I nodded, telling him that he could tell them.

"Well first of all, Max and I are engaged." Fang paused for a second. Everyone in the room had their mouths open except for Angel.

"I already knew that! I was there!" Angel seemed impatient.

Fang took my hands and let out a huge sigh. "We're also going to have a baby."

At first, no one did anything. They just stood there, staring at Fang and I. It was Nudge who broke the silence.

"When did you find out?" she asked quietly.

"Today." I answered her calmly.

Iggy let out a low whistle and patted Fang on the shoulder, muttering some sort of congratulations. I dropped my head onto Fang's shoulder and let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. Angel was beaming, she and Nudge were talking about being aunts.

"So will this kid have wings? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Gazzy started firing questions at us.

"I don't know." Fang seemed like he was thinking out loud. "Are you going to go get a proper check-up from your mom, Max?"

My head snapped up. I hadn't really gotten a chance to think about it at all. Should I? It only seemed right. "Yes. I think it would be a good idea."

"It's already past dinner. We should head back now." Gazzy said.

"You know what? I think Fang and I will sleep there tonight too." I volunteered. "Do you want to come too, Angel?"

Angel nodded excitedly. And off we went.

.oO0Oo.

I rolled onto my side and grunted in frustration. Angel, Fang, and I were sharing a room in the tunnel system. They were both asleep on their small beds, but I was laying awake in my bed, frolicking in the gardens of self-pity. My head ached and I was feeling sicker than usual because I had skipped dinner. I rolled back onto my back and pressed my hands against my stomach. Nothing happened. Weren't babies supposed to kick? I guess not this early...

"You okay, Max?" Fang was awake, and whispering to me from the other side of the room.

"I just feel a bit sick. That's all." I rolled around so that I was facing away from him.

"Do you want me to come over there and sleep next to you?" he must have seen me scooting over to make room for him because, moments later, I heard him quietly padding across the floor towards me. I could feel his ropy arms wind around my waist. "Everything will be okay." his warm breath tickled the back of my neck as he spoke.

And then I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Fang and I slept in. We could hear lots of loud talking and plate clinking from the dining hall. I had decided that today was a good day to get a check-up, for the baby and I.

"Dr. M is probably expecting us soon. We might want to get dressed." Fang said.

I groaned and ran a hand through my matted hair. Fang was right. Rolling out of bed, a grabbed the change of clothes that I had brought. I slipped into the bathroom to change. We had slept in our clothes from the day before.

"Do you think our baby will have wings?" Fang mused as a came out of the bathroom. He had gotten dressed while I was in the bathroom.

"I don't know. Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" I sat down on the bed next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe Dr. M will be able to tell." Fang twirled a lock of my hair in between his fingers.

.oO0Oo.

"Hold on Max, this might be a bit cold." My mom had a bottle of clear goop in her hand.

I was lying on my back, the metal cool against my skin. My hoodie had been removed and discarded onto the floor. My lime green tank top was rolled up just under my bra. I grimaced as my mom squeezed the bottle and covered my stomach in the goop.

"I'm just going to move this around on your stomach." My mom gestured to the wand-like thing in her hand. "And we should be able to see a picture of the baby on here." she pointed to a screen beside the metal table.

I honestly hadn't known that they had this much medical equipment here. When Nino Pierpoint had said that we could live comfortably, he hadn't been joking. I heard Fang gasp and I snapped my gaze back to the screen. All I could see was a bunch of gray blobs.

"This," Dr. M pointed to one of the blobs. "Is your baby."

.oO0Oo.

Nudge leaned forwards and rested her chin on one of her knees, watching the steady rise and fall of Dylan's chest. He was sprawled across one of the sofas in the living room and had been passed out since the night before.

"Anything yet?" Iggy walked in and settled himself into the chair beside Nudge's.

"Nope. Still sound asleep." Nudge replied.

"Are Max and Fang back yet?"

"No."

"Do you think it's weird?"

Nudge looked at Iggy. "What's weird?"

"That Max and Fang are," he paused. "You know, getting married and having a kid."

Nudge hadn't really thought about it like that. Did that mean they were grown up? Should everyone be grown up by then? "Yeah. I-I guess."

And that ended the conversation. Nudge sat back and closed her eyes, letting the sound of Dylan's breathing and the careful tapping of Iggy's fingers take her away into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I craned my neck to get a better look at the small grey blob that my mom was pointing to.

"You seem to be at least three months along which is," she shook her head. "Kind of odd. The baby seems healthy though."

Three months? Oh my gosh...

"It does make sense. If you and Fang developed and matured faster, the baby would too. I suspect you're due in about four months." Dr. M said.

Fang was squeezing my hand and I could see a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He stared intently at the small screen and took a deep breath.

"Wow." I said, almost completely speechless. "This is... Wow."

.oO0Oo.

"I think he's waking up!" exclaimed Gazzy, leaning towards Dylan.

Slowly, Dylan's eyes blinked open and he sat up, glancing around. And then he remembered. Max and Fang were having a baby.

"Are you alright?" asked Nudge. "You look sort of angry."

Dylan glared at Nudge. He got up and headed straight for the door.

"We're home!" Max and Fang suddenly burst through the door, smiling widely. Dylan stopped in his tracks.

"Dylan," Max said. "You're awake."

Dylan shook his head and shouldered past Max and Fang. He stomped to the edge of the balcony and jumped of. The free fall felt good for a while but Dylan knew where he was going. Spreading out his wings, he let the wind scoop him up and put him right on course. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just had to get away.

.oO0Oo.

The moment I saw the look on Dylan's face I knew something was very wrong. Fang's arm tightened around my waist and his eyes narrowed as he scanned the room.

"What the heck just happened, guys?" Fang said.

"Well um..." Nudge muttered and looked at her feet. "Dylan woke up."

Gazzy shuffled awkwardly and bit his lip. "Then he got really angry."

"And he took off." added Iggy.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. "We have to find him."

"Why on earth would we do that?" asked Nudge.

"Remember that time before we came here? Dylan got all angry and flew into the city and destroyed a whole swack of cars. It's been a year since that happened but he might do it again."

"Okay," said Iggy. "How are we going to find him then? This island is huge and Dylan could be anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

Iggy was right. The chances of finding Dylan were slim. But we had to try.

"We'll split up." I said. "Nudge will go with Angel. Iggy can go with Gazzy. I'll go with Fang."

Iggy nodded. "Each group will search a third of the island." He was already halfway to the door, feeling around slightly because of the unfamiliar area. "We have to get moving. He could be anwhere by now!"

And on that enthusiastic note, we set off to find Dylan.

.oO0Oo.

Nudge had been flying over the thick rain forest for a half hour and was already beginning to feel doubtful that they would ever find Dylan. She glanced over at Angel.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" Nudge shouted over the roar of the wind around them.

Angel was scanning the ground, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed in concentration. She broke focus for a moment to answer Nudge's question. "I sure hope we do."

With that Angel was back to flying low to the tops of the trees, looking for any sign that Dylan was there.

.oO0Oo.

"There! Is that him?" Gazzy pointed down at a cliff.

Iggy sighed and smiled. "No," he said. "It's just another rock."

The Gasman grunted in frustration. "Does Max really think we'll find him? It's been a whole freaking hour and all we've found is rocks."

They swooped in low to one of the mountains, so close that you could've reached out and touched it. They had already covered three quarters of their search area and had found next to nothing.

"She seems to," said Iggy. "She was pretty determined to find him."

Gazzy was about to reply when something caught his eye. He saw a tree fall in the distance. Then another. And then three more. Could that be one of Dylan's fits of rage? They had to find out.

.oO0Oo.

"Max!" Fang called, hoping Max could hear him over the rush of wind. "Max, we need to stop this."

It turns out she could hear him because her snappy reply came as soon as the words left Fang's mouth.

"No, Fang," she said. "We have to find him. I'm not letting him get away with a tantrum this time!" Max dove down through the trees and landed in a small clearing. "We can search on foot from here."

"This is the third time we've looked through this area!" Fang threw his hands up into the air, resisting the urge to scream. "Face it, we're not going to find him." He shouted, and regretted it instantly.

Max turned to face him. Her eyes shone bright with tears and her lip began to quiver. She squeezed her eyes shut, evidently trying to stop herself from crying, but a tear rolled down her cheek anyways.

"Geez, Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Fang scrambled to find his words. "We'll find him. Don't worry." Max was practically curled into a fetal position by the time Fang reached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her temple. Something wasn't right. He shifted slightly and pressed the palm of his hand to Max's forehead.

"W-what's wrong?" Max's voice came out choked.

"You're burning up." Fang grabbed Max's hand and helped her up. "We need to get you home."


	13. Chapter 13

"Fang, please!" I whined. "You really don't have to do this. We should be outside, looking for Dylan."

Fang walked into the living room and raised and eyebrow at me. "Yes, I have to make sure you're okay. You've worried yourself sick."

I groaned and rolled onto my side, burying my face into one of the cushions on the couch. My fever had gone down since coming back to the house but I had a headache and the base of my back hurt like heck.

Fang laughed lightly and sat down at the other end of the couch. "Here," he held out his hand to me, palm up. "Take these."

Sitting up slightly, I could see that he had two small, white pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you trying to poison me?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "It's Tylenol."

"Oh," I said. "In that case, I'll take them." I sat up and took the pills. "Thanks."

Fang smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome."

We must've sat there for quite a long time because I ended falling asleep.

.oO0Oo.

"I was right," said Gazzy. "He's been through here."

Gazzy looked around him. There were fallen branches everywhere. Dylan must have gone through here while he was having his tantrum.

"And where do you think he went?" Iggy asked.

The trail of utter destruction led south, back to the treehouse. The treehouse.

"This way," Gazzy said, pulling Iggy's sleeve in the direction he was going. "We have to hurry."

.oO0Oo.

"Max. Max, wake up," Fang shook Max's shoulder lightly. She stirred slightly, then jolted awake.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked frantically.

Fang laughed. "Everything's fine. The Flock will be back soon though. I assumed you wouldn't want to be passed out and snoring when they get here."

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I don't snore."

"Yes, you do," Fang smiled and kissed her.

Max put her hands on Fang's chest and crawled onto his lap, kissing him back. He smiled and pulled her closer, letting his both of his hands rest on her lower back. Max giggled and kissed him back harder, her hands getting tangled up in his hair.

The front door opened and Dylan stood in the doorway. He fell to his knees and held up both hands in surrender.

"D-Dylan. You're back," Max stood up, smoothing out her clothes and blushing a bit.

"I'm so sorry," Dylan said, as if he hadn't seen the previous events that had occured on the couch. "Oh gosh, Max, I'm so sorry," Dylan stood up and dusted off his jeans. "I did a lot of thinking and-"

"Yeah, if by 'thinking' you meant 'destroying'!" Gazzy ran up and stood behind Dylan with his arms crossed. Iggy soon followed. "You must've taken out about thirty trees!"

"Gazzy, shush!" Dylan turned back to Max. "Please, you have to forgive me. I love you. But you love Fang. And I-I'm okay with that. It just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just," he took a deep breath. "I was jealous. But not anymore. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone else."

Max just stood there, astonished.

.oO0Oo.

Author's note:

Hello all you amazing people! (AKA: Followers and readers of this story)

So, first off, I want to thank everyone who has read this story and has supported it. It really means a lot. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. As you all know, it's Summer and I've been spending more time away from my phone (I don't like using my laptop for these things.)

Thirdly, (BIG NEWS!) as After the Storm comes to a close, I need to ask a very important question.

What should I write next?

Yes, I've decided that I'm going to let you, the readers, decide the topic of the next story that I write. I might open a poll if this doesn't go as smoothly as I hope it will. Basically, there are a few series' that I want to write fics about:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Maximum Ride

The Infernal Devices

The Mortal Instruments

So comment what series you want me to write about next. Also, I'm planning a PJO oneshot at the moment. Anyways, au revoir!

P.S. I don't own Tylenol (do I have to do a disclaimer for that?)


	14. Chapter 14

It took me a few moments to comprehend what Dylan had just said. After I had figured it out, I was flying across the room to Dylan, tackling him with a hug.

"I'm sorry too," I muttered. "And thank you. Thank you for saying that. And for being able to let go."

"You're welcome," Dylan muttered into my hair. "You belong with Fang, not me."

We hugged for a long time. Until Fang cleared his thraot and shifted awkardly on his feet.

"Um... Thanks, Dylan," Fang said. "For not trying to steal my fiancé."

I pulled away from Dylan and went to stand beside Fang, who immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer him.

"So," said Iggy, rubbing his hands together as he made his way to the kitchen. "Should I start cooking dinner?"

"Absolutely!" Gazzy said. "I'm starving."

I sighed and rested my head on Fang's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Wait a second," said Dylan, looking worried. "Where are Angel and Nudge?"

Gazzy laughed and sat down at the table. "They're picking flowers in the meadow. We passed them on our way over here."

Angel and Nudge came back about ten minutes later with two huge bouquets of tropical flowers. Dinner was somewhat uneventful. We all shared our accounts of what had happened that day and we were finally able to have a peaceful dinner with no tense feelings or emotions. After dinner we headed back to the tunnels where we were greeted by my mom and a few other people who I didn't know very well. We all gathered in the same room with the huge pool that we had been in when we came here, over a year ago.

Fang and I were sitting beside my mom at a small table when she told us some more exciting news.

"I was able to tell the gender of the baby today during the ultrasound," she smiled at us. "Would you like to know?"

I looked at Fang. He was grinning and gave me a look that said: It's up to you. I turned back to mom and nodded slightly, trying to hide how excited I was.

"You're having a girl," mom said.

I almost squealed with hapiness as Fang and I hugged. The Flock was together again, Dylan was out of my hair, we were safe, and in a few months, Fang and I would have a little bird-kid family of our own. Everything was finally perfect.

.oO0Oo.

Author's note:

Hello! (Again)

Sorry for such a short and unedited chapter. I have another question.

For this story: Should I do a sequel or just end it with a long epilogue?

That's it for now!

Cheers,

Pixie Lala XOXO

PS: I would love a few more requests for stories because I'm kind of scrambling for ideas.


	15. Epilogue

"Charlotte! Charlotte, get back here!" I called to my three year old daughter as she flew down through the trees. I laughed and flew after her.

Charlotte giggled and kept flying. I sped up and caught her in my arms. Charlotte had obviously inherited my super flying speed, along with my wing colour. At first, I had been reluctant to name her something so girly, but Fang had insisted on it.

"Max! Charlotte! Come look over here," Nudge called from her spot on a branch. She was pointing down towards one of the mango trees.

"What is it, Nudge?" I asked as I grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her over to where Nudge was pointing. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were already standing beneath the tree, staring up at one of the branches in awe.

"Daddy!" Charlotte squealed as she flew up to sit on Fang's shoulders.

I moved to stand beside Fang to get a look at the branch. Way up on one of the branches there was a mango. The first one of this season. Angel was perched on the edge of a bigger branch that was right next to she tree. She smiled and waved down at Charlotte.

Angel giggled. "This means we'll be able to have mangoes soon! They're my favorite," she fluttered her wings and flew down to stand beside me.

Then we made the unanimous decision that we would head back to the tunnels for dinner.

.oO0Oo.

After dinner, I put Charlotte to bed. Fang and I decided that we could go relax in the living room for a while before we had to go to bed. I smiled when we got to the living room.

Dylan was sprawled out on the big over-stuffed sofa at the far end of the room. Amy was also stretched out on the couch with her head on Dylan's chest. Amy and Dylan had been dating for two years now. She was part cat. Amy had bright green cat eyes and tiny whiskers.

Dylan looked up at Fang and I as we entered the room. He smiled and motioned for us to sit down on one of the other couches, not wanting to wake Amy right away.

I sat down on a couch a few feet away from Dylan. Fang sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"Amy," whispered Dylan. "Amy, sweetie, it's time to wake up," he gently shook Amy awake.

Amy yawned and blinked a few times. She smiled. "Hi, Max. Hi, Fang," she yawned again. "Did you guys finally get Charlotte to go to bed?"

I nodded. Amy and Charlotte got along really well.

"That's good. She'll have lots of energy for tomorrow," Dylan said. Things were finally settled between us.

"Yeah," I agreed. Iggy was planning on proposing to Ella tomorrow. Charlotte was a key part of his plan because according to him 'no one can say no to a little girl'. "Well," I stood up. "Fang and I should probably give you two some alone time now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" Dylan called as Fang and I left the room.

.oO0Oo.

The next morning, Charlotte was in a great mood. We all gathered in the meadow and waited for Ella to come back from the wild goose chase Angel had sent her on earlier. Charlotte was fluttering around the meadow. She was wearing her favorite dress with little flowers all over it.

Basically, Iggy was going to get down on one knee and have Charlotte hand him the ring. Then he would propose.

Suddenly Angel came whooshing out of the trees by the meadow. "She's coming!" Angel hollered. "Ella's coming!"

Angel was right. Soon enough, a very distraught Ella came marching through the trees, straight towards Iggy.

"Iggy!" Ella shouted. "What on earth is going on?"

Iggy smirked and took both of Ella's hands in his. "I know you're sort of angry. Sorry about all the trouble you went through this morning. " Iggy got down on one knee.

"What are you-?" Ella said. And then it dawned on her and she got really quiet. "Oh."

"Ella," Iggy started. "Gosh, where do I start," he paused. "Well, first of all I'd like to tell you how amazing you are. You've done things that I've been scared to do my whole life. Secondly, I want to tell you how beautiful you are. No, I'm not talking about your looks, though, you're very pretty, I'm talking about your heart and soul. And even though I can't see you I know that every time you speak your voice is coming from someone so pure and kind that the only word that can describe what I hear and feel is beautiful," he cleared his throat. "Charlotte, the ring."

Charlotte skipped up to stand beside Iggy. She handed him the ring, giggled, and then gazed expectantly up at Ella.

Ella nodded slowly. She looked as if she were about to cry. Before Iggy could even ask the question, Ella was in his arms shouting 'Yes!' over and over. Iggy kissed her and spun her around. She kissed him on the nose.

I couldn't help but tear up a little. Fang held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. And everyone just kind of stood there like that, just feeling the complete and utter feeling of hapiness that was in the meadow. This wasn't the ending to our story here on the island. It was just the beginning of a whole new adventure.

.oO0Oo.

Author's Note:

I'm just going to go ahead and aoologize right now. I'm sorry! There isn't going to be a sequel. But in a month or two I will be posting a short series of oneshots about random events that happen on the island. So it's technically a sequel.

Anyways, thanks for all the support on this story. It means a lot to me. :-D

So comment with any ideas you guys have for the oneshots.

Cheers,

Pixie Lala XOXO


End file.
